


Study Sessions w/Mammon

by sparklbunny



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me
Genre: M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21949012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklbunny/pseuds/sparklbunny
Summary: A series of study sessions
Relationships: Mammon/Male!Reader, mammon/reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 249





	Study Sessions w/Mammon

The room was dimly lit with a candle by your bedside, it’s low flame’s light danced across the room burning the image before you into your brain...

What was supposed to be a simple study session had turned less than innocent as soon as Mammon had walked into your room to find you sitting on your bed without your shirt already. You were expecting him to be late to your room so you were going to slip into your pjamas since they were more comfortable only for him to burst into your room halfway through changing. This wasn’t really a problem, seeing as you two were together but the way he got flustered and tried to make a hasty retreat was adorable. Before he could escape you grabbed his arm and slammed him down into your bed with a soft thud. 

“Wh-what the hell are you doing?” His flustered response was absolutely adorable, didn’t he know he made it so much fun to tease him? 

You slowly began to push his shirt up a mischievous grin on your face. You were just going to fuck with him a bit before letting him go, until he gave an interesting response to you. Your hand had creeped its way over his well toned abs all the way to his nipples which seemed to be standing at attention as if they were begging for your fingers to mess with them. Your fingers brushed over them and a small moan escaped Mammon’s mouth, a sound unlike any you’d heard from him before. Yet what was even more interesting was that your fingers brushed something cold and metallic jutting out of them. You pulled back and looked down at his flustered face, his cheeks were completely red and he couldn’t bring himself to look you in your face. Cute. 

“Show me your chest.” You said nonchalantly as you slipped off of him. Of course he could have ran away now but he seemed happy to comply.

...That led you to the beautiful sight before you now, the candle’s light dancing across Mammon’s well toned abs and up his chest catching on two metal rings that protruded from his nipples. It was a sexy sight, one you hoped never to forget. Mammon was holding his shirt up and still refused to look at you choosing instead to focus on the floor which gave you the perfect opportunity to have some fun. The white haired demon was straddling you and you had maintained a laid back position but once you had decided to have some fun you sat up straight and put your hands on his waist. For the first time he looked at you but he was a bit too slow because you already attached your mouth to one of his perky nipples. Your tongue swirled around the nub slowly before you folded it underneath the ring and gave a small pull. A loud moan erupted from Mammon’s throat and his head fell back while his back arched. You pulled off his chest and smirked up at him satisfied with the sound you’d just heard. 

“What was that, dear?” You asked in a coy tone bringing one of your hands up to give the other ring a small tug. 

“Hnng f-fuck you.” He groaned yet bucked his hips at you, it was now you took note of his bulge and you licked your lips. Your other hand that had been resting on his waist moved down to feel how hard he was the way he stiffened in your hand was absolutely precious. It was going to take a lot of willpower to not fuck this twink’s brains out all over your bed but you were concious that the walls weren’t exactly the thickest they could be. Thanks Levi and Levi’s hentai! You would just tease Mammon a bit more before you let him go jack off alone, you thought briefly before going back to work. 

With a hand back firmly on his hip and the other twirling around his piercing you shot him a daring look before you latched your mouth back to his nipple. You sucked on his nipple hard taking the ring between your teeth and pulling as well. A loud cry escaped his mouth and he grabbed your head balling his fists in your hair. 

“P-please.. fuck... (y/n)...” He whimpered out looking down at you with tears in his eyes. He was so sensitive that it was already hard for him? Cute. 

“Mmm~ I don’t think so.” You moved away and placed both your hands on his hips which resulted in a whimper from him. You grabbed his hips firmly, digging your nails into him and you ground up against him hard hoping that would help keep him unsatisfied. 

“I’ll let you go now.” A wicked smile formed on your face. “But no touching until tomorrow night ok?”


End file.
